Devraisje?
by saraweir
Summary: Une soirée sans question, enfin...normalement.


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau petit OS sur une relation pas assez exploité à mon goût. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, une suite est envisageable.**_

_**Merci à mes revieweurs et lecteurs de mes autres publications !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

DEVRAIS-JE ?

Neuf heures du soir, enfin rentrée. Se laissant tomber sur son confortable canapé, le détective Beckett fit mentalement le programme de sa soirée : une douche salvatrice, un bon plateau télé, justement la diffusion d'une série qu'elle appréciait n'allait pas tarder, et direction son lit. Savourant par avance ce moment de détente, la jeune femme se releva afin de préparer son repas. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle avait rejoint le canapé en pyjama, le reste de son repas sur les genoux, elle attaqua le dessert à l'instant même où le nouvel épisode débuta. Son impatience augmenta au fur et à mesure que l'héroïne s'approchait de la vérité. Enfin, on entendit la voix du bel avocat, l'avocate écouta, patienta et… la sonnerie de la porte de l'appartement de Kate retentit. Sur les nerfs, l'inspectrice se releva, prête à rapidement remettre à sa place quiconque la dérangeant dans sa contemplation des aventures de Will et Alicia. La porte à peine entrouverte, le visage inquiet et pensif sur lequel elle butta fit tomber toutes ses velléités.

Alexis ?

Bonsoir, détective.

Il y a un problème ?

Désolée de vous déranger si tard mais…je ne savais pas vraiment à qui m'adresser.

Pas de problème, entre.

Merci.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Vous avez un jus de fruit ?

Bien sûr ! Installes toi, j'arrive.

Revenant de la cuisine une petite minute plus tard, Kate observa l'adolescente suivre la scène se déroulant à la télé. Elle l'imita un instant, soupirant en regardant Alicia écouter une nouvelle fois son répondeur. Alexis se tourna légèrement.

J'avais oublié que c'était ce soir.

Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a convertit ! Et tu avais raison, c'est vraiment bien !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice, effectivement, au cours des derniers mois, elles avaient déjà profité de quelques moments entre filles, parfois accompagnées par Lanie, Martha ou même Jenny. Et elles comptaient bien tenir les garçons en dehors de leurs petits rendez-vous !

Kate tendit son verre à Alexis et s'installa à ses côtés. Elles fixèrent l'écran silencieusement quelques minutes, laissant à Alexis le temps de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour aborder le sujet qui la perturbait. Celui-ci vint avec une nouvelle pause publicitaire qui aurait exaspéré Kate dans des conditions normales.

Je voudrais… avoir votre opinion.

Si je peux t'aider.

Voilà, Ashley et moi, on se voit depuis assez longtemps déjà et…

Le regard fuyant et les joues rouges de la jeune fille renseignèrent Kate sur le problème dont il était question, elle laissa néanmoins Alexis trouver ses propres mots, ne voulant pas la bousculer.

Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, j'veux dire, je l'aime, vraiment. Il est vraiment adorable, toujours tendre et doux et… bref ! Je voudrais savoir si…

Alexis pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Kate.

Est-ce qu'il est temps de… faire l'amour ? Enfin, c'est normal d'y penser et…

Bien sûr que c'est normal, Alexis ! Crois-moi, la plupart des filles n'attendent pas aussi longtemps !

Bien…

Le soulagement de la jeune lycéenne fut si perceptible que Kate fut prise d'une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la protéger de toutes autres contrariétés, élan qu'elle réprima, bien évidemment.

Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu répondes à plusieurs questions. Tout d'abord, tu as envie de le faire ?

Oui, enfin…quand on s'embrasse j'ai…envie d'aller plus loin.

D'accord ! Tu le veux pour lui ou pour toi ?

Les deux, je crois…

Tu te sens prête ? C'est un moment important de ta vie, tu sais ?

Oui, je pense que je suis prête !

Alors, je ne peux rien te dire de mieux. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est ne surtout pas te forcer, le faire pour les bonnes raisons, pas pour sauver ton couple, ou parce qu'il devient trop pressant…

Oh non, vraiment pas. La plupart du temps, c'est lui qui arrête.

La petite moue frustrée d'Alexis confirma Kate dans son impression.

Alors je ne peux pas te dire mieux. Choisis le bon moment, tu as déjà le bon garçon, c'est le plus important, tu peux me croire !

Vous avez vécu une mauvaise première expérience ?

On peut dire ça, assures-toi seulement qu'il ne pensera pas qu'à son plaisir. Mais je crois que tu n'auras pas ce problème.

Je suis désolée…

Ne le sois pas, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir me réinventer une première fois.

Merci pour tout, détective. C'est important pour moi de pouvoir vous parler.

De rien, je serais toujours là quand tu en auras besoin.

Merci.

Ne le prends pas mal mais tu ne préférerais pas parler de ça avec ta mère ?

Elle est à Los Angeles, j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un.

Je comprends. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise, et je te préviens, tu vas trouver ça incroyablement vieux-jeu !

Dites toujours !

Un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, Alexis écouta les derniers conseils de son amie. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré les recevoir de sa mère mais c'était presque la même chose, non ?

Fais attention à toi, ne te donnes pas entièrement à lui, ça peut faire mal. Une amie a plus souffert qu'il n'est permis à cause de ça.

Le mauvais homme ?

Non, le bon homme mais le mauvais moment.

Je vois.

Oui… Et protège toi, je suis sérieuse. Il y a des questions que l'on ne devrait jamais se poser à ton âge.

Très bien.

Merci.

De quoi ?

De ne pas me trouver ringarde !

Un éclat de rire saisit les deux jeunes femmes qui se demandaient à présent comment faire durer leur tête à tête alors que le problème principal était réglé. Finalement, elles se laissèrent glisser lentement vers la télé. Le nom des producteurs sur fond noir les sortit de leur rêverie. Avisant l'heure tardive, Kate se tourna vers sa protégée.

Ton père ne t'attend pas ? Tu veux que je le prévienne ?

Non, ça va. Il croit que je suis avec des amies, en plus, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau en rentrant, en me disant juste que vous étiez vraiment extraordinaire.

Kate ne put retenir un sourire fier, se souvenant de ce moment précis où le regard de Rick s'était éclairé, il avait alors simplement jeté à la cantonade qu'il devait rentrer parce que « sa muse est parfaite ». A ce sourire, Alexis ne put retenir une réflexion.

Vous savez, je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureux que depuis qu'il vous connait ! Il a tellement l'air bien quand il parle de vous !

Une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux, Kate baissa la tête. La voix aussi tendre que lorsqu'elle parlait de son père, Alexis continua.

Vous devriez lui laisser une chance.

Je ne sais pas …

Il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Je sais.

Alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

Je ne sais pas comment faire !

Comment faire quoi ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kate décida que la jeune femme avait le droit à un retour après s'être ainsi confiée. La jeune détective fixa donc Alexis dans les yeux, voulant lui prouver sa sincérité, lui montrer que son père n'était pas en cause.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça marche entre nous, entre moi et qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Et je ne veux pas avoir… à lui dire adieu, je ne pourrais pas…

Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez pour ça : ça marche déjà entre vous !

Le regard soudain dans le vague, Kate considéra un instant ces paroles avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Se tournant à nouveau vers Alexis, elle lui offrit un faible sourire.

Ton père peut vraiment être fier de toi.

Je crois qu'il l'est.

Moi, j'en suis sûre ! Tu es la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, il arrêterait d'écrire si tu le voulais !

Ça n'arrivera jamais !

Je sais, vous êtes comme ça, vous, les Rodgers, toujours là.

Et vous savez ce qui est le mieux ?

Non.

On est de plus en plus nombreux ! La belle famille du 12th precinct nous a rejoint !

C'est vrai.

A nouveau silencieuses, les deux jeunes femmes que tout aurait dû opposer se regardèrent tendrement. Elles finirent par se lever, conscientes que l'heure tardive ne les aideraient pas dans leur réveil du lendemain. Debout devant la porte, leur manteau sur les épaules, les deux amies se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Allez, je te ramène ! En route !

En quittant l'appartement de l'inspectrice new-yorkaise, Alexis comprit que le fond de la pensée de Kate était une véritable promesse. Celle que quoi qu'il se passe, où qu'elles soient, quel que soit leurs problèmes, Kate serait toujours là pour la ramener chez elle.


End file.
